<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by WiseGryffindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563890">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGryffindor/pseuds/WiseGryffindor'>WiseGryffindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGryffindor/pseuds/WiseGryffindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda slips on an icy road while in pursuit of a suspect, will she allow Olivia to help her? And what will happen when she accidentally reveals something about her past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda Rollins was done chasing this perp. Her feet steadily pounded against the icy sidewalk as she chased after him. Carisi only a few feet behind. The guy they were chasing, one Mathew Darik, turned the corner, his feet slipping on the icy sidewalk. He tumbled to the ground quickly getting up again as Amanda precariously rounded the corner. He took off again but Amanda was gaining. She heard a girly shriek from behind her. Looking back she saw Carisi spiralled out on the ice. In her moment of distraction, she ran into the perp, knocking them both over. Amanda felt her ankle twist under her as the perp landed on it. Both the perp and Amanda struggled to get to their feet each fighting for the upper hand.</p>
<p>“Hands up, Police!” Olivia Benson shouted, causing Mathew Darik to freeze. She stood on the sidewalk having jumped out of the car, Fin still in the driver’s seat. Amanda pushed herself away from Darik, giving Olivia a clearer shot if needed.  Fin stepped out of the car twirling a pair of handcuffs around his fingers. </p>
<p>“Mathew Darik, you are under arrest for the rape of Amelia Darik. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” Fin said with a grin as he tightened the handcuffs and dragged him into the back of the car.  Olivia walked over to Amanda who was still sitting on the ground, panting. </p>
<p>“You good?” She asked furrowing her brow at her detective.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Amanda instinctively responded as she struggled to her feet. Her ankle aching angrily. She stood in place for a minute catching her breath, supporting herself completely on one foot.</p>
<p>Amanda carefully took a step forward, her ankle buckling in upon itself, shooting pain up her leg. Instinctively Olivia caught her falling detective before she could hit the ground.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think you’re fine, we should go to the hospital,” Olivia spoke, still supporting most of Amanda’s weight.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not going to the hospital. It’s just rolled, it’ll be fine in a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>“Fine, Amanda, when we get back to the precinct you will be on desk duty for the rest of the day, and before you leave you will show me that you can walk. Okay? Otherwise, we are going to the hospital.” Olivia presented an ultimatum to her stubborn detective.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Amanda rolled her eyes at her overprotective lieutenant. With Olivia’s assistance, Amanda hopped into the back of the car, sitting sideways, resting her ankle up on the seat beside her.</p>
<p>Back at the precinct, Olivia supported Amanda as she hobbled up the stairs. Of course, today would be the day the elevator would break. With one arm steadily wrapped around Amanda’s waist, Olivia helped her up the stairs. Olivia supporting most of her coworker’s weight as she lifted her up the stairs. Amanda stumbled on the last stair. Olivia quickly caught her before she could fall. Without a second thought, Olivia gathered Amanda up in her arms holding her close, carrying her like a small child. She hurried into her office gently depositing Amanda onto the couch. </p>
<p>“Amanda, honey,” Olivia started her hand gently grabbing Amanda’s chin, guiding Amanda’s eye to her own, “Amanda, are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”</p>
<p>“No... No hospitals, not safe, I’m fine. I’m fine, fine, fine,” Amanda whispered, over and over again.</p>
<p>“Okay, Okay you’re safe here with me.” A gentle knock on the door interrupted the two women’s conversation.</p>
<p>“Hey Liv, how's Amanda?” Fin asked, spotting his partner behind Olivia, sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“She’s in pain, and refuses to go to the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Liv?” Amanda asked weakly from behind Olivia. </p>
<p>“Go.” Fin said closing the door before turning to leave.</p>
<p>“Amanda? What’s wrong?” Olivia asked, alarmed to see tears falling from her usually stoic subordinate, “Amanda, honey, I’m here, what's wrong?”</p>
<p>“Hurts, it hurts so much,” Amanda whimpered, the pain breaking through her tough-girl facade, “please make it stop.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey sweetie just breathe, okay?” Amanda nodded her head.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna take a look okay? See how it looks.” Olivia gently removed Amanda’s shoe and sock, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Her ankle was black, blue and swollen. With a gentle touch, Olivia prodded her ankle, murmuring apologetically when she hissed in pain.</p>
<p>“Honey, you need to get this checked out, it might be broken.”</p>
<p>“No hospitals, no doctors. I’m fine!”</p>
<p>“Fine but you will be in here for the rest of the day.” Amanda sank back on the comfortable couch. Another gentle knock on the door once again interrupted the two women. Fin opened it holding a cold compress. He handed the compress to Olivia who gently pressed it to Amanda’s skin. Amanda let out a small yelp of pain, at the pressure against her bruised skin. Gently, Olivia lifted up Amanda’s foot and placed a couple of pillows underneath it before placing the ice back on top, careful not to press in the bruises. With a quick trip to the squad room to grab Amanda’s work laptop, Amanda was set up doing her never-ending stream of paperwork. Olivia occasionally looking over from her desk to check on Amanda. </p>
<p>Amanda shifted around on the couch trying to get comfortable. Olivia watched Amanda out of the corner of her eye looking for any indication to how she was feeling. She let out an almost silent moan of pain, quickly drawing Olivia’s attention away from her work and back to her injured college. She rose from her desk and slowly walked over to Amanda kneeling in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Amanda do you want to stay the night with me and Noah?” Olivia asked. Amanda nodded not verbally responding, her hands clenched tightly into fists, her knuckles turning white from lack of blood flow. Olivia gently took one of Amanda’s hands within her own, gently forcing the fingers open allowing the blood to flow more freely. Soothingly she ran her thumb across the palm of Amanda’s hand, creating small circles. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time to go home now, okay Amanda?” Olivia asked. Not really expecting more than a nod of Amanda’s head in response, which was what she got. Olivia quickly stood and packed her things up.</p>
<p>“What do you need from your desk, Amanda?” Olivia asked her subordinate.</p>
<p>“Just my purse.” Olivia purposefully walked out of the office and grabbed Amanda’s purse giving Fin a nod, reassuring him his partner was okay. Back in the office, Olivia handed Amanda her jacket before slipping her own on. Amanda stood shakily on one foot, holding on to the wall as so not to fall over. Olivia stood beside her placing her arm around the other woman’s waist, steadying her. Amanda wrapped her arm around Olivia’s neck trying to ensure she wouldn’t fall. Slowly they walked, or hobbled in Amanda’s case, out of the one-six precinct. Going down the stairs was much easier than going up much to the pair’s relief.</p>
<p>Olivia opened the door to her car and helped Amanda to hobble in. She walked around the car and got in on the driver's side. As they exited the precinct parking lot Olivia asked Amanda, “how’s the pain?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Amanda said, trying to actually convince Olivia of the truthfulness of her words.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t believe you,” Olivia said knowingly, she was the master of ‘I’m fine’, she wasn’t going to be fooled so easily.</p>
<p>“Fine, it hurts,” Amanda snarked.</p>
<p>“Now, I believe you,” Olivia said, “but seriously if it gets worse we are going to the ER, it could be something serious.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Amanda protested. Olivia looked over at Amanda, raising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Then you would be able to walk,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“Okay, it might be something,” Amanda finally relented.</p>
<p>“I understand that you don’t want to show weakness. You feel like it makes people doubt you, but it's okay, to not be okay,” Olivia said trying to get through to her walled-off subordinate.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess.” Olivia turned her attention back to the road as not to get in a car accident. </p>
<p>“Noah will be really excited to see you, he really likes you,” Olivia said, changing the obviously upsetting conversation.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Amanda said, kinda confused as to why Olivia would say that to her.</p>
<p>“He does, about once a week he asks me when he can see you again, seriously,” Olivia said. </p>
<p>“Uh hu,” Amanda said, not really believing her boss’s words.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.”</p>
<p>~wWw~</p>
<p>Luckily the elevator at Olivia’s apartment wasn’t broken like the one at the precinct. They rode up the elevator standing closely together, both of them enjoying the closeness of the other. Amanda leaned against the wall while Olivia unlocked the door.</p>
<p>“Mommy!” Noah yelled as his mother came in, the door, not noticing Amanda wrapped around his mother. He hugged his mother’s leg, finally noticing who was beside her.</p>
<p>“Manda!” He shrieked louder than before. </p>
<p>“Hey, Noah,” Amanda said, slightly surprised that her boss’s words were true.</p>
<p>“Noah, Amanda’s gonna stay here tonight, okay?” Olivia asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” He chanted, happily jumping up and down.</p>
<p>“Okay, Amanda, let’s get you sitting down,” Olivia said, helping Amanda over to the couch. Amanda was quickly joined by Noah who wanted to play with his toy dinosaurs. Amanda happily obliged him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Liv, I’ll be going now,” Lucy, Noah’s babysitter said. </p>
<p>“Yeah sure thing, see you tomorrow,” Olvia said waving goodbye to Lucy.</p>
<p>“So what are we doing for dinner?” Olivia asked the pair playing with Noah’s dinosaurs on the couch after Lucy left.</p>
<p>“Spagehitt!?!” Noah asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, that good with you Amanda?” Olivia asked, smiling softly at her son.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Liv.” Olivia went to the freezer to pull out some spaghetti sauce and to grab an ice pack for Amanda’s ankle. She tossed the ice pack at Amanda who caught it, one-handed.</p>
<p>“Nice catch,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Olivia walked over the stove and started to make dinner, occasionally looking over at Amanda and Noah playing on the couch. Once dinner was ready Olivia lifted her son into his high chair and helped Amanda to a chair before putting a pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. By the time the meal was over Noah was covered in sauce and noodles.</p>
<p>“Noah, sweet boy, look at the mess you made,” Olivia said, smiling at the sight of her son so happy and carefree. He just grinned. Olivia stood grabbing a napkin and gently beginning to dab the spaghetti sauce from her son’s face, it seemed like he was wearing more of it than he actually ate. Amanda watched silently as Olivia interacted with her son, so unburdened, a stark difference from work.</p>
<p>After dinner the group of three settled onto the couch to watch a movie, they watched Cars, Noah’s favourite movie. Noah sat snuggled into his mother's lap and Amanda sat on the other end of the couch, her messed up foot on top of a pillow on top of Olivia’s legs. Amanda had to admit the movie wasn’t terrible, but it did get old fast. About halfway through the movie Noah fell asleep. Once Olivia was sure her son was out for the count she paused the movie and went to tuck him into bed. She laid him in his bed pulling the covers up close and making sure his elephant was in his grasp. She pressed a kiss upon his head and whispered, “goodnight sweet boy,” before gently closing the door.</p>
<p>“How’s your ankle?” Olivia asked Amanda after she put Noah to bed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, still hurts a bit, but it’s better.”</p>
<p>“Good, do you want to watch another movie, go to bed, play a board game?” Olivia asked.</p>
<p>“I’m kinda tired,” Amanda responded.</p>
<p>“Same, I’ll get you some PJ’s, I’ll sleep on the couch you can take my bed,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“I can’t take your bed.”</p>
<p>“You can and you will,” Olivia left no room for further arguments. Amanda sighed knowing she wouldn’t win this argument, Olivia was too stubborn. “Let’s get to bed.” Olivia stood to help Amanda walk the short distance to the room.</p>
<p>“Wait, Liv can I try by myself?” Amanda asked. Olivia nodded standing close beside Amanda so she could catch her if she fell. Amanda gingerly pulled herself into a standing position, attempting to ignore the pain burning through her ankle. She took a step forward, leaving all of her weight on her injured ankle just for a moment. A shearing white pain burned through her ankle. Olivia’s steady arms caught her and brought her back down onto the couch. Amanda was curled into herself like a ball. Olivia gently brought the younger woman into her lap. Gently rocking her as she rubbed her back. Attempting to soothe the younger woman with her touch. After a while, Amanda quieted down slightly and started shifting uncomfortably in Olivia’s warm arms.</p>
<p>“Shh, it's okay honey, just let me take care of you,” Olivia whispered, her breath hot against Amanda’s ear. Amanda stopped shifting in Olivia's embrace and sunk into the comforting body of her superior. Her eyes drifted shut. About five minutes later she was gently snoring in Olivia’s arms. Carefully shifting, so not to wake Amanda, Olivia got to her feet keeping Amanda safely enclosed in her embrace. She made her way across the small apartment and to her own room, making sure not to jostle the small form in her arms. With one arm she pulled the covers back and set Amanda on the bed. Olivia pulled the covers over Amanda’s form and tucked her in tightly. She gave her a light kiss on the forehead before padding out to the couch.</p>
<p>Olivia was just beginning to drift off when a terrified scream drew her out of her sleepy haze. It took her a moment to remember why she was on the couch and not in her bed, Amanda. The name drifted through her sleepy mind, instantly clearing it. She got to her feet making her way through the apartment in a practiced motion. She pushed open the door, not hearing any noise from behind it. In the darkness of the room, Olivia could only just make out the form of someone sitting on the bed. Olivia slowly crossed the room flipping the lamp on. It cast a soft glow across the room. Amanda was sitting up in the bed, her legs over the side looking like she was going to bolt. Olivia kneeled in front of her, attempting to look Amanda in the eyes but Amanda stubbornly refused to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“Honey, what’s wrong?” Olivia asked when Amanda made no move to talk. Amanda just shook her head, tears dripping down her face. Olivia slowly reached her hand out and cupped Amanda’s face, wiping the tear away with the pad of her thumb. “What’s wrong? Please, Amanda, you can tell me.”</p>
<p>“I...I...I...can’t, Liv I can’t, I can’t,” Amanda whispered, tears flowing more freely now.</p>
<p>“Oh, Amanda you can, you are strong, and you will get through it,” Olivia soothed her frightened detective.</p>
<p>“In Atlanta,” Amanda’s voice shook but held steady, “I...I I was raped, by my commanding officer. It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not worth perusing.”</p>
<p>“Amanda, honey, it does matter and it is worth pursuing,” Olivia whispered, bringing Amanda into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Will you stay, please?” Amanda looked so broken, like a shell of the strong detective Olivia knew and loved.</p>
<p>“Of, course, we can talk more in the morning.” Olivia walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. Amanda stayed at the opposite edge of the bed. Hoping she wasn’t reading the situation wrong Olivia held her arms out, inviting Amanda to cuddle with her. After a moment of hesitation, Amanda crawled into Olivia’s secure embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>